First Day
by Cammygrl
Summary: It's time for Cammi, Casey and Sammy's daughter, to go to school...exactly how smart IS she? There is SOME Cammy...R&R PLEASE! XOXO Cammygrl


_**First Day**_

A semi-excited semi-nervous small girl jumped on me and Casey as a way of waking us up. Casey reached over to push her off, but she grabbed his arm and yanked him off the bed with surprising strength before he had the chance to. I sat up immediatly in bed to find Casey with a shocked expression on his face, and Cammi with the same pink-maroon flower-patterned dress and light pink tights she'd decided on last night after hours of going through her closet.

Casey ran a hand through his disgruntled hair, "Was that _really _necessary?" He asked the small, ecstatic girl. She nodded wildly and began to reach for my arm, but I climbed out of bed before she could and held up my arms,

"I'll pass," I walked to the other side of the bed and helped Casey stand up, I kissed his lips, then walked hand-in-hand with Cammi downstairs to make breakfast. I scrambled eggs and buttered toast until Casey came down to eat. I served him and Cammi, then ran upstairs to get dressed for work. While both Casey and I had a big day ahead of us, we both were going to stay at Cammi's school until we were sure it was okay to leave. I showered quickly and dressed in black work pants, high heels, a white blouse and a black blazer.

Casey and I both drove in my SUV to the Santa Martina Elementry School, and when we arrived, Casey undid the strap of the squirrly girls car seat, allowing her to immediatly jump out. She clasped one hand in mine, and the other in Casey's. When we found her class room, the teacher hadn't let anyone in yet, and as I examined the other mothers and their children, I remembered.

There were no men. Casey was the only dad there. All the other women waiting didn't seem to have jobs. They were stay at home moms; some of them with small babies to accompany their nervous 3 year olds. Some of the women were talking to each other as if they'd known each other forever.

Suddenly, a little girl squealed in annoyance as her mother fussed with her purple shirt. The woman looked like she'd just rolled out of bed, and her daughter's hair didn't look remotely close to combed. Miss-Just-Rolled-Out-Of-Bed slapped her daughter's arm to make her stand still, and everyone in the hall shot glances at everyone else. Miss-Just-Rolled-Out-Of-Bed unclipped her car keys from her belt and began to comb her daughter's _hair _with it.

With _car keys._

I was just finishing my examination of Miss-Just-Rolled-Out-Of-Bed-Who-Combs-Her-Daughter's-Hair-With-_Car-Keys_ when the door opened and a women in her late 20s appeared. She had a touch of makeup on that she really didn't need, and wore a green-blue sweater with a black skirt. She beckoned us in, we were the last ones in, and she seemed quite surprised that Casey was there, "I've heard that not many men come, but I'm very glad you could make it!" she exclaimed.

We all crowded into the room together, small girl clinging to their mother's legs, while little boys went in search of toys. Cammi let go of both of our hands and- after carefully examining each one- she found a hook with her name on it and carefully hung her bright pink winter jacket on it. The teacher- she'd introduced herself as Mrs. Altman- watched as Cammi returned to her rightful place between me and Casey.

"Mrs. Acosta, how did she know where to hang her jacket? I'm glad she did of course, it shows she has manners, but how did she know?" Casey and I exchanged glances before I responded,

"About a month and a half ago, Cammi asked us to teach her to read and write, she didn't want to wait. We were going to wait until school started, but she's an eager learner. So we taught her before school started. She's still a bit shaky with some things but...it won't interfere, will it?" She looked from me to Casey, to Cammi. She seemed to be in shock as she reached for a book from the shelf behind her desk and slowly made her way over to us. She knelt down to Cammi's hight, then asked,

"Sweetie, could you read this for me?" She held up 'Goldilocks and the Three Bears,' and waited. Cammi surveyed the words for a few seconds before saying,

"Gold-Goldilocks...and...The...Th-three...Beaaars...Goldilocks and the Three Bear." She stated proudly as the teacher nodded with a smile, then reached into a desk and pulled a peice of paper and a pencil out. She patted the seat,

"Could you write 'Cammi' for me?" Mrs. Altman asked once Cammi had sat down. Cammi took hold of the pencil and carefully began to write the letters of her name.

First came the C...then the A...the 2 M's...and last of all the i, dotting it with a heart. She lifted it proudly to show it off, and Casey squeezed my hand lightly,

"She's very good, especially for only learning it in a month and a half. It won't interfere with anything, she'll practice with the rest of class, but she'll just be ahead." Cammi carefully climbed out of her chair, pushed it in, then returned between us. Mrs. Altman stood and straightened her back, then walked to the front of the class and continued talking. A half hour later, Casey pulled me reluctantly out the door of the classroom.

We walked back to the car with his arm around me, "What if something happens, Casey? It's only her first day, we didn't talk to her or anything, what if she gets bullied? Or can't make friends? Or-" Casey cut me off with a kiss _way _to passionate for being in front of an elementary school. When he pulled away; his face remained close as he whispered,

"She'll be fine. They have both are cell numbers and our work numbers." He caressed my cheek with his thumb, "Okay?" I nodded and he leaned in and kissed me lightly once more before leading me back to the car. I drove Casey to work, and he assured me that Cammi would be fine before climbing out of the car in a late rush.

I drove to work, but couldn't focus all day. I searched Miss-Just-Rolled-Out-Of-Bed-Who-Combs-Her-Daughter's-Hair-With-_Car-Keys _through the system and found out her real name was Tessa Calibri. When my dad came into my office for a favor and found me staring at the clock, he stopped mid-speak.

"Samantha, what's wrong? Every time I peek in here, you're staring at the clock. Is it really that interesting?" I sighed,

"No. I'm waiting for 11:30 to come, so I can pick up Casey and we can go pick up Cammi together. It's taking longer than I expected." He chuckled,

"Well, how about you do something productive. It'll go faster that way," He pointed at Tessa Calibri, "Who's she? A murderer? A possible suspect? Victim? Kidnapper?" I snorted,

"She's Tessa Calibri, she's a stay-at-home mom, who combs her daughter's hair with car keys, and her daughter goes to school with Cammi. I was bored. I wanted to see if she has a criminal record. She doesn't." His ecstatic smile faded; he shook his head and left the room.

Eleven thirty _finally _rolled around, which caused me to drive faster than I ever had to Casey's office. I texted him that I was there and waited impatiently. When he finally _did _make it out, he suspended me to the passenger seat, and drove at a pace much to slow for my liking.

Arriving at the school was like arriving at Disneyland; the car had barely stopped moving when I reached to unlock the car, Casey quickly finished parking the car before unlocking the car. He sighed as I jumped out and slammed the door behind me. Casey followed me only after locking the car and wrapping his fingers in mine.

By the time we reached the playground, it was 12:00 and we were right on time.

Only to find Cammi pushing Tessa Calibri's daughter into the grass, and a little girl in a pink skirt and a white shirt behind Cammi crying. Mrs. Altman was by their side in no time, "Cammi? Why did you push Erieann?" She asked helping the now crying Erieann stand up. I pushed my face into Casey's side, and he wrapped his arm around me as Cammi responded,

"Erieann hit Kelly. So I pushed her 'cause it's mean to hit people, and she deserved it." I lifted my head to watch Mrs. Altman turn to Kelly,

"Kelly," She whispered, "Is that true?" Kelly nodded shyly, then took Cammi's hand in her's like they'd been best friends forever. "Well. Erieann, it looks like we will be having a talk with your parents." then pulled Erieann from the two girls.

"Thank you." Kelly's voice was an octave higher than a whisper; Cammi beamed brightly,

"You're welcome!" Then she spotted us and added, "I have to go though, my Mommy and Daddy are here, I'll see you tomorrow!" She hugged Kelly before running towards us. Somehow, she's managed to keep her dress and tights clean, and in order. "_Mommy! Daddy!"_ She squealed, jumping into Casey's arms.

"Hey, princess! How was was your first day?" He asked; she launched into a very detailed explanation of her whole day. We signed her out, and after Mrs. Altman explained what Cammi had done- with a very proud look on her face, too- we said our goodbyes and prepared ourselves to be bomboarded with a detailed report of out 3 year olds first day at school.

**So? What do you think? I don't know much about 3 year olds- it's not like I have one myself- but I did my best. I know that maybe children don't know how to read that well at age 3, but I went to a private school when I was little, and started learning to read at age 3. So...I just wanted to make Cammi a **_**bit **_**more perfect then any child **_**could **_**be. You know...brave...smart...funny...cute...**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this, I **_**really **_**enjoyed writing it! Also, I forgot to do this when I wrote the last chapter of 'Shocks and Surprises,' but I **_**really **_**wanted to thank a few people who reviewed and were there with me the whole time.**

**NewYorkDevil: I seriously love you. You were one of my first reviewers, and even though I know my grammer was **_**horrible **_**at the beginning, you **_**still **_**wanted me to add really helped me, and I was always entertained whenever you would talk about your friends, and those last 3 chapters were for your birthday that I missed...about 6 months ago I believe. :D So thank you **_**so **_**much, you inspired me **_**a lot! **_**Your friends had better treat you like a queen...**

**I luv Cammy: You're so sweet. You always loved my chapters, said they were amazing, and egged me on to update. So thank you **_**so **_**much for always being there.**

**All Anonymous people: Thank you guys, a lot! You guys always seem to think my story was awesome, and that you loved it.**

**Sammyfan: I'm really glad you loved it! Thank you!**

**Percabethgirl2645: While I **_**do **_**know that 'tendation' isn't a word, I thank you for pointing it out. Sometimes when I'm writing, I forget things. Like that it's 'tendancy' and not 'tendation.' When I was writing that chapter, I was having one of those moments. It was a **_**long **_**moment, I'll tell you that much. :D Thank you!**

**SammyCasey4Ever99: I'm really glad your pen name sums up my writing! Now if I ever have to explain it, I know how: SammyCasey4Ever. That's my writing. :D I'm not sure how long you've been following my story, but I'm happy you think my writing isn't sucky. I'm bound to think that I love these chapters after a few months, but when I first write them, I hate them. I really don't know why. So thank you! XD and PS Cammy DOES rule!**

**kgorange: I'm really sorry that you're sad it's over, but I sorta had to end it at some point so...that was sorta the point I chose. I hope you aren't **_**too **_**dissapointed with the ending. Thank you!**

**SO, I know that may have taken longer then it should have, but apparently when I posted the last chapters, I wasn't thinking long enough to add these.**

**I hope you guys like this story, I enjoyed writing it!**

**R&R please! Tell me how I did, tell me what you liked, and what you hated! Please don't be afraid to say anything. If you're gonna tell me it's dumb, then at least tell me **_**why **_**it's dumb so I can improve my writing. **

**XOXO  
>Cammygrl<strong>


End file.
